Tainted Sins
by petrovah
Summary: Delena AU fan-fiction, all human. Elena is a beautiful highschool girl in mystic falls. Her life is going nowhere until she meet's the devilishly handsome Damon Salvatore, a womaniser with a bad boy reputation. He had no intentions of falling in love but when a magic finger of fate brings them together, sparks fly and worlds turn. -WARNING: RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.-


**Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p>Two things prevent us from happiness; living in the past and observing others. Sometimes we just have to let go, and move on. Or let that one wrong choice ruin you forever. Because in reality you never really know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have left.<p>

And being strong was the only choice Elena Gilbert had left. May 11th 2004 the Gilbert family car drove off of Wickery Bridge into the lake, Elena survived but her parents didn't. She grieved for what seemed like endless millennia's but she eventually learned how to control her grief, anger, pain..everything that kept her unhappy was buried into the soil; sometimes it bloomed again but she always managed to cut it back down. Truthfully, in reality grief never ends, but it changes. It's a passage, not a place to stay.

Present day, Elena lived with her cousin Jeremy, her Aunt Jenna and Uncle John, she'd been living there since the car crash happened, she was seventeen now, about to start her senior year. They accepted her like their own, Jenna and John were kind at heart, and they were funny and humble. At first she had no idea how to feel but she soon became accustomed to their ridiculous ways.

Luckily, her mom was friends with the Salvatore's before she died, she visited them often and with time her and Stefan became great friends, his parents; Giuseppe and Diana were very welcoming, they were the complete opposite of each other, he had a high temper and she was calm and soothing; but they both loved Elena nonetheless. She also knew that Stefan had an older brother but he was never around, he lived with his uncle Zach out of town because he had apparent 'behaviour problems' and was kicked out of several schools, The Salvatore never commented about him much, all she knew was that he was coming back today and starting senior year with her.

"Elena! Where are you? You're going to be late for school!" The voice drifted faintly up from below.

Elena glanced at her alarm clock 8:03am, she gasped and jumped out of bed changing into her clothes; she chose a pale rose top and her favourite pair of denim jeans that hugged her slim legs. She ran the brush over her hair several times and applied the smallest bit of make-up; mascara and her red cherry flavoured lip gloss. She stood in front of the mirror and studied herself; she knew she was beautiful, but that was a large understatement.

Boys trip over themselves in her presence; she was that kind of beautiful. People say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but for Elena that was true of everyone she met. People's eyes held her gaze for a split second longer that other peoples as their brains registered surprise. Strangers gazed at her when they thought she was unaware. Even her teachers favoured her over the other students. At school she was popular without even trying.

She drifted her gaze away from the mirror and took hold over her school bag and phone, rushing downstairs. In the kitchen sixteen year old Jeremy was eating cereal at the kitchen table, and Aunt Jenna was burning something in the stove. Aunt Jenna was someone who always seemed vaguely flustered; she had a thin, mild face, and her strawberry blonde hair was pushed back into a messy bun. Elena landed a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, everybody. Sorry I don't have time for breakfast, Caroline's outside waiting for me!"

"But Elena you can't just go off without eating!"

"I'll get something before school," Elena said briskly and turned to leave.

"But, Elena-"

"And I'll probably go home with Stefan after school, so don't wait on me for dinner. Bye!"

"Elena-"

Elena was already at the front door. She closed it behind her, cutting off Jenna's distant protests, and stepped out onto the front porch, making her way into Caroline's car. She could see Bonnie was there too.

"Took your time!" Caroline muttered. Elena simply grinned at her best friend , she glanced over at her and took in all the glory of Caroline's blonde-blue eyed self. She was like the essences of summer, a goddess of the sun. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Every time she appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Elena said sarcastically and looked back to find her petite friend Bonnie she greeted her with a smile. Her eyes had always caught Elena's attention- They were a brilliant hazel. When she was jovial they were warm, lively, and sparkled with mirth. When she was downcast they seemed to grow dim and dark. The smooth green on the edge contrasted beautifully with the amber color in the middle. Her hair was straight and draped over her thin shoulders.

"So," Caroline began as she started her silver Mercedes "There's this new guy coming into school; His name is Damon Salvatore; Stefan's big bro, he's in our grade, eighteen, held back a year. Bad boy, obviously the complete opposite of Stefan. He used to live with his uncle up in Vancouver and moved in with his parents yesterday. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. He's a scorpio and his favourite color is red."

Elena and Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the same time as they glared at Caroline. "You got all that in one day?" Bonnie questioned surprise still evident in her voice. Caroline was always the nosy must-know-everything friend.

Caroline chuckled "Oh please, I got all that this morning!"

Elena simply stared out the window – she wondered why Stefan never talked to her about his brother, he always told her everything since they were twelve years old. Maybe it was because Stefan way away all summer to Illinois with his family, she brushed it off. She was excited to see Stefan after two months.

Ten minutes passed by in a flash as they arrived to Mystic High. The girls started walking towards the school building, but the roar of a finely tuned motor stopped them all in their tracks.

"Well now," Caroline said, staring "Quite a car"

"Quite a camaro." Bonnie corrected dryly.

The sleek blue 1969 Chevy camaro convertible purred through the parking lot, searching for a space. When the car came to a stop, the door opened, and they glimpsed at the driver. "Oh my god," Caroline whispered.

"You can say that again" breathed Bonnie.

From where Elena stood she could see he had a lean, flat – muscled body. Faded jeans, tight black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was black, and his eyes were covered with expensive looking black shades.

He was tall too, taller than Elena.

Elena frowned at the other person that emerged from the passenger seat, her eyes widened "Stefan.."she breathed. He was completely different, more tan – more muscle-y more..attractive.

"Go on without me" she informed her two friends, staring at the man beside Stefan in awe.

Elena walked over to Stefan, who was now walking to the school building with his brother – she assumed. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, his gaze met a petite Elena with a huge happy smile on her face.

"Elena?" he said with surprise, she too, had changed in the past month. Elena flung her arms around Stefan with a squeal of happiness and released him seconds after. "You've changed!" she said poking his hard arm "Gosh, where were you? Army camp?" she began "steroids aren't good for you Stef" she said jokingly a grin plastered across her features.

"I missed you too 'Lena" he said with a smile and looked over at his brother. Damon was studying the girl in front of him – he had seen many beautiful women but Elena outdid them all, she was stunning. She obviously had regal bearing. High, delicate cheek bones, small nose, luminescent brown eyes, creamy smooth skin, and silky brown tresses. His gaze turned downward. She was rather petite and dainty. Delicate, if you will. She had a slender, curving waist and long sleek legs Damon could imagine them being wrapped around his waist, but she shook the thought away. He took her all in. She was pure and had spirit.

"So, is this your girl?" Damon asked, smirking. Not taking his eyes of the girl in front of him who was now blushing an adorable shade of pink. Elena turned to meet his gaze and she was struck anew by his good looks. He was a gangling figure had been smoothed and tailored by success; he carried his height with easy self assurance. His hair, a raven black, was thick with unruliness that expensive cutting hadn't completely disciplined. It added to the attractiveness, hinting at an untamed individuality which was far removed from the tedium of conventional male good looks.

Stefan's eyes snapped to meet Damon's and Elena opened her mouth to speak "Oh, no" she began, flustered "Just friends." She said with a small smile. Katherine would have her throat if she and Stefan ever got together.

Damon's eyebrows shot up "How can you be just friends with a girl like this?" he motioned his hand to Elena who was now blushing even more – her cheeks were blood red.

Stefan cleared his throat and ignored Damon's comment "Damon this is Elena Gilbert my _friend_– Elena, this is Damon my annoying older brother" he finished

"Pleasure to meet you Damon" Elena said with a small smile.

"Pleasures all mine _Elena_" her name curled off his lips so seductively it made Elena shudder.

Elena swallowed and cleared her throat "well – uh, I better get going or I'll be late for class" she landed a peck on Stefan's cheek "see you at lunch" she said with a smile and turned her gaze to Damon's covered eyes "it was nice to meet you Damon" she mumbled and walked away to class.

Her first few classes went by in a flash it was now last period, she was now walking towards French class, chatting with a Dana, they went their separate ways and she stepped through the door and plotted herself down on the seat she usually sits at. There was a knock at the door moments after and she glanced up, seeing Damon walk into class, shades still in place. Instantly, the girls behind her started whispering about how hot he was, she simply rolled her eyes at them – so typical.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized casually to . The French teacher looked at Damon with a forgiving look "No worries, I'll let you off the hook since your new" she began "take your sunglasses of in class please, and sit yourself down beside Elena." She said sternly, looking at him from under her glasses as she flicked through papers.

He simply smirked at the girls behind her as he sat on the seat beside Elena.

"We meet again" he says and winks at Elena, making her flush.

Damon lifted the dark glasses off his eyes and turned to look at the petite brunette who was now writing notes. Elena refused to look at him, earlier when she met him he made her feel vulnerable and shy, she hated feeling that way about boys and giving them the impression that she's weak around them. Elena could always show confidence around a man, but there was just something about Damon; she didn't like it at all. She made a promise not to act like a foolish little girl, always flustered when he talked to her. She was going to turn her confidence switch on.

Elena sighed, she could feel him staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" Elena questioned. She turned her eyes towards his and almost flinched at the near sight of him, he was so close and oh my, his eyes were so incredibly blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore; see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colours here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, and familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

He flashed a smirk "Can't help myself" he said, still staring at the gorgeous girl beside him. She rolled her eyes and continued to write her notes.

Half an hour went past, glances between Damon and Elena switched repeatedly. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, Damon wasn't sure if you'd say she was classically beautiful, but her large liquid brown eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them; there was an undeniable symmetry to her features and perhaps that's what held him so captivated. He remembered the last time he fell in love with a woman; her name was Layla, she was incredibly gorgeous, but she was evil, mean and self centred. He loved her so much that he put up with all her self-absorbedness, until the day she cheated on him. He was so heartbroken he never wanted to fall in love again; scared that he'd get hurt the same way.

But he could tell this girl was different, selfless even. But he couldn't let himself fall for her, the heartbreak wasn't worth it.

The bell for lunch finally rang; Elena packed her stuff and got up from her seat, walking to the canteen, her large group of friends were already sitting there; Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Rebekah, Katherine, Klaus, Kol and Elijah she watched them from a distance; they were so obnoxiously loud, Katherine sat clinging onto Stefan's arm, her brown hair was curled as always; gossiping with Rebekah; the second blonde goddess, Caroline and Bonnie. The boys were simply chatting about football – typical.

"Quite a crowd" a velvety voice mumbled from behind her, she snapped out of her daydreaming and turned around only to meet Damon's blue eyes. Her jaw tightened.

"Oh, yes" she chuckled a little looking behind at her friends "I guess you could say that" she turned her attention back to Damon and took a deep breath "Want to come sit with us?"

Damon smiled in return "Sure"

Caroline turned her attention to Elena and Damon who were now walking towards their table – Elena was laughing at something he had said while Damon had a huge grin plastered across his features. She couldn't help but notice how he looked at her, and how she looked at him – she made a note to talk to Elena about this later. They arrived at the table and sat down beside each other.

"Hey guys" Elena greeted with a tight smile.

"Hey 'Lena," Matt said all too cheerfully and averted his gaze to the guy sitting beside her "who's your friend?"

She turned her gaze towards Damon who was now leaning against the chair, hands in pockets. "Oh, this is Damon, Stefan's brother." She said as her eyes flickered to Stefan's green ones.

All eyes were focused on Damon; the girls were all heart eyes with him. Even the girls around the hall were staring and whispering and giggling it made him want to roll his eyes at all these women. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Elena guessed he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it made the girls fall for him all the more. Despite all the opportunity that came his way he wasn't a one-woman-man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was dark.

The guys around the table started making idle chit-chat with Damon, about football and how he should join their team because he had a good build and what not. Elena simply joined in the conversation that Katherine was telling earlier.

The bell finally rang and school went by fast. Elena walked to the car park noticing Caroline's car was gone; she frowned at called her best friend.

"Caroline where are you?"

"Oh my gosh Elena I'm so sorry but my mom called it was an emergency and you were taking too long"

"Care I have no way to get home-"

"Just grab a ride with Matt or someone"

"Caroline-"

"I have to go Elena, I'll see you tomorrow"

"But-"Caroline hung up the phone before she could finish her sentence.

Elena growled at her phone in frustration and threw it in her bag. She heard chuckle from behind her and she turned around seeing Damon with a grin on his face.

"What did that phone ever do to you?" he asked sarcastically.

Elena sighed "My friend promised me a ride home and she left"

"You don't have a car?" he asked, frowning.

"Don't look so surprised."

Elena wanted to slap that smirk off his face – it did things to her. "I'll take you home if you want?"

Elena's heart skipped a beat, she didn't feel all that comfortable sharing a small space with a mere stranger that made her get butterflies in her stomach every time he spoke or looked at her. "Oh, thanks but I don't want to trouble you-"

"Nonsense" he said quickly "come on Elena it's not like I bite" he said with a smirk "Unless you ask me to" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Elena's eyes widen, she hit his arm.

"That will _not _happen – ever." Elena tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear "Besides, I was going to your place after school anyway" she saw the suggestive look in his eyes and mentally slapped herself for making it sound that way; she quickly corrected herself "To meet Stefan!"

Damon chuckled in response "Let's go before it starts raining"

They walked to his car together and they both got in "So, you and Matt Donovan huh?" Damon asked as soon as he started his car.

Elena looked at him, surprised "What? No – no." She replied "He's just a friend."

"Didn't look like it"

Elena frowned "What do you mean?" she asked and then continued "I mean – I guess we dated a while back but it wasn't anything serious, I broke it off. Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can become more."

"And?"

Elena sighed "And then my parents died, and everything changed."

Damon looked across at the girl, he could now understand why she sometimes looked broken, and he gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry – about your parents"

Elena gave him a tight smile, she didn't like being pitied. "Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't um..It wasn't.."

"Passionate?" Damon asked still keeping his eyes focused on Elena while he drove.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate" she finished.

Damon continue to drive "I hear my parents are quite font of you – which is hard to believe, my dad hates almost everyone" he commented, with a sly smirk.

Elena gave him a bright smile and there was just something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had how toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. She had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. He shrugged off this ridiculous feeling away.

"I'll agree to that; but Giuseppe is very welcoming on my part"

Damon parked his car on the driveway of his huge home. He opened the door for Elena and she thanked him with a smile. They walked in and they were instantly met with Diana's bright smile; she could see so many similarities between her and Damon, the blue eyes, the raven black hair, the gorgeous smile. He was practically a replica of his beautiful mother.

"Elena my dear!," Diana said and hugged Elena tightly "I've missed you"

Diana's eyes always made Elena think of the indigo ocean they were pools of iridescent blue, sculpted upon her creamy face like dazzling jewels. Strands of midnight black and grey tumbled out of her scalp, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

Elena gave her a smile back "I've missed you too Diana"

Damon couldn't help but watch both women, his mother really was fond of this girl, he couldn't blame her really – he couldn't imagine a soul in this world hating someone as kind hearted as Elena.

She turned her attention to her son who was standing by Elena "You came with Damon?" she asked with a surprised tone and a frown.

"Oh, yes – um- I couldn't find Stefan; he must've gone off with Katherine. Damon was nice enough to offer me a ride home, but I wanted to come visit you – I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Diana added quickly "You're always welcome here Elena, Giuseppe is at work at the moment meanwhile I'll make you kids lunch" she smiled and Elena and Damon followed her to the kitchen.

"So Damon, how was school?" Diana asked while she made something that smelled delicious in the stove – unlike Jenna, Damon's mother was a wonderful Italian cook.

"It was nice, welcoming if you will"

"That's lovely, do you and Elena have any classes together?" she asked while she cooked some pasta. Elena could tell his mother was beyond happy to have Damon back; she even smiled brighter when she saw her son.

"French" Damon and Elena both answered in union, Elena flushed and Damon gave her a sly smile.

Diana smiled at their exchange and served them both a plate of deliciously smelling bolognaises. "Why don't you kids go eat in the living room, there's a bunch of movies beside the TV"

Damon and Elena both walked to the living room, plates in hand. He set his down on the coffee table "what kinds of movies float your boat?" he asked while he skimmed through several DVD covers, before Elena could answer he quickly spoke "No romance – please"

Elena pouted, Damon smiled in return; she was so cute when she pouted. "Fine." She breathed "how about the lion king?"

Damon raised his eyebrows "seriously?"

Elena rolled her eyes "Then you pick!"

Damon smirked and took out a horror film Elena's eyes widened and he chuckled in response "Scared?"

"No."

Damon put the movie on and sat beside her, the first fifteen minutes of the movie went by swiftly before something scary popped up and she screamed lie a little eight year old and clung on his arm, her head hiding behind his shoulder. He laughed at the sight, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms; she was so adorable.

"Not scared huh?" he asked his a sideways smile.

"Shut up." She huffed as she let go of his shoulder.

When the movie finished Elena sighed in relief "It wasn't that scary." She commented

He laughed and raised his eyebrows "Says the girl who screamed like fifty times and clung onto my arm like a monkey through the whole movie."

She gave him a death stare "that never happened."

Damon held his hands up in defence and smiled "Want to watch another?"

Elena looked at her phone 21:36 "crap" she cursed "I wish I could, but I have to get going, it's late" she said as she got up from the sofa, Damon with her.

"Want me to take you?" he asked.

"Um- sure, if you don't mind."

"Let's get going then"

Elena said her goodbyes to Diana, and she and Damon were out the door in a flash, getting in the car. They made small talk the whole way through the drive, laughing, smiling and maybe even flirting. He parked beside her house.

"Tonight was nice – unexpected but nice." Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could repeat some other day" Damon replied.

"Maybe" As Elena leant forward Damon's pulse raced. A small lock of her brown hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of his thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into his eyes Elena saw deep pools of blue that displayed his soul. Her lips touched his cheek. Time stopped. His heart came to a halt from surprise as the soft skin of her mouth left the side of his face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through him. A small grin crept onto Damon's face and Elena's cheeks painted themselves rose red. She pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own. "See you around, Damon" and got out of the car, he watched her disappear through the front door of her home.

_What was this woman doing to him?_

The whole way back home he couldn't stop thinking about Elena and that insignificant kiss she gave him on the cheek. He went to bed the second he got home; Elena still lingered in his mind. He had to make these feelings go away, he didn't want to fall in love, not again, not after what happened the last time.

Damon knew he had to do something about his feelings for her.

* * *

><p>I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to my first story! :) leave reviews and suggestions if you like! ; don'f forget to favourite 3<p>

Love,

Mayah.


End file.
